Mermaid meet vampires, Vampires meet mermaid
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Bella was turned into a mermaid at the age of Nine and has been one ever since, what happens when she moves to Forks? The wettest place on earth. Will she be able to keep the secret? What happens when the Cullens are curious? -I don t own any or this
1. Chapter 1

**Mermaid meet vampires, Vampires meet mermaid.**

**I don`t own Twilight or H2o-Just add water, I don`t own any characters in this Fanfiction.**

**Prologue -Bella's Pov -Nine years old**

"Come on Bella, let`s go swim in the sea." I shook my head

"No thanks mum."

A trip to Australia. Mum's idea. Been here a week already and something has already happened.

I love swimming, I`m good at it I have been for a few years, but since that trip to Mako.

**_Flashback_**

_Phil took us out to Mako Island the day after we arrived in Australia, and we went exploring. It was getting dark and we started to head back to the boat, when I slipped and fell down a hole_

_"Bella! Bella are you alright?" Phil asked from the opening_

_"Are you hurt?" Mum asked from the same place_

_"I`m fine, no I'm not hurt."_

_"Can you get out?" Phil asked_

_"No it's too steep and it's slippy."_

_"Try and find another way out, it could lead to sea, we`ll go back to the boat and meet you out there, be careful Bella."_

_"I will." I looked around and spotted some steps, I followed them and it led to a beautiful pool under a volcano. I spotted some ripples in the pool and knew it would lead out to the ocean. I took off my trainers and fastened the laces before hanging them around my neck, I then stepped into the pool and it started bubbling, I looked up and saw a full moon above me, some water rose around me. When the bubbling died down and the moon passed, I shook my head before taking a breath in and diving under water, there was an opening in the cave and I saw out of in and up until I broke surface, and took some deep breaths, before looking around and spotting a boat not too far away, guessing it was Phil and mum I swam over and climbed in_

_"Bella! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" mum asked as she wrapped me in a towel and started fussing over me_

_"I`m fine."_

**_Flashback end_**

_The next day I got a bath before our daily activities, a few seconds later, I grew a tail, I was in shock._

_By the end of the holiday I found out that I could control water, freeze water, and heat it up._

_I am a mermaid._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

**Bella`s Pov-17 years old**

Forks. Has to be the wettest place on earth. But I chose to come here, to live with my dad for a while. What an awful choice.

"You grew you hair out." Charlie stated

"Hm, yeah." The drive was relatively silent

-Next Day-

I woke the next day due to my alarm. Stupid school. I got out of bed and had a bath, can`t have a shower anymore, especially if I don`t want to get hurt. Dad enrolled me in at Forks high. Lucky me, another school I have to hide at. I dried myself off with my power and got dress, in a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt, I pulled on some trainers and fastened my necklace around my neck. It was a locket that I had found at the bottom of the 'Moon Pool' at Mako Island it was nice. Nobody was around to claim it so I took it myself, anyway I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, I spotted a note on the kitchen table from Charlie as I went to grab a cereal bar. It said he`s be home late, and not to wait up for him. I shrugged and grabbed my keys before heading out, I got into my truck and set off to school.

I arrive in record time and grabbed my IPod, I shoved it in my bag and walked to the school reception.

"Hi, I`m Bella Swan, I`m here to pick up my schedule."

"Ah, yes here you go." I took the paper

"Thanks." I then left the room almost knocking into two girls who were about to enter "Sorry, my bad." One was small with brown hair, smiling brightly at me, where at the other one was tall with blonde hair glaring at me

"It`s fine, I hope to see you around." The small one said

"Well I`m gonna be here for a while, anyway I better get going, see ya." I walked away from them looking at my map and schedule, when I knocked into someone, I looked up and saw a 5'11" boy with Pale blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"Ah, sorry I wasn`t watching where I was going."

"You better be sorry newbie, you made me spill my coffee, you`re lucky it didn`t spill on either of us." The boy responded 'Very lucky, don`t want to grow a tail on the first day'

"Look I`m sorry, I was looking at my map to try and find my way to class."

"Any story, you owe me-"

"Newton, back off." Another male voice stated from behind me, I turned to look to see the girls from before with three guys one was 6'3" (1905cm) with honey blonde hair and golden eyes, the next was 6'5" with black hair and golden eyes, and the last one 6'2" with bronze hair colour and golden eyes that lingered on me for a while before looking at 'Newton', who stepped back slightly as the newcomers walked over and stood in front of me.

"You think you`re so cool cause you got the Cullen`s on your side, you still owe me newbie, big time, the Cullen`s won`t do anything." I spotted a fountain nearby and smirked inwardly


	3. Chapter 3

I slyly moved my hand over towards the water fountain, and twisted my hand like you were twisting a door knob, water flew out of the fountain and hit him covering him in water getting him soaked. I let my hand fall limp to my side, stopping the water flow

"What the- stupid fountain!" 'Newton' yelled and walked off in a huff, I laughed making the group turn to me, with amused looks on their pale faces

"Does- does that happen often?"

"Occasionally, the fountains need fixing." Said One was small with brown hair, I smiled and pulled out my water bottle

"I`m glad I brought a bottle instead of using that, anyway thanks for the help, you didn`t need to."

"Yeah, but our dad asked us to watch over you, your dad if quite good friends with ours, and the people in this school can be real jerks as Newton just showed." Said the boy who was 6'5" with black hair and golden eyes

"Um, thanks, but how did you know who I was?"

"We heard your name from when you were in reception." The small one said

"Well thanks, my name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella, but feel free to call me what you want."

"Bella, I can tell we are going to be the best of friends."

"Thanks, but can I know your names before we start being friends?"

"Oh right, sorry I`m Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale." Alice said and took a hold of the boy who was 6'3" with honey blonde hair hand. I nodded

"I`m Emmett, and this is my girlfriend Rosalie." Said the boy who was 6'5" with black hair and golden eyes and pointed to the girl with blonde hair. I nodded

"And I`m Edward." Said the boy who was 6'2" with bronze hair colour and golden eyes. I nodded

"Thank, now we can start being friends." I looked pointedly at Alice, who jumped in glee. I chuckled and rolled my eyes "Anyway I better get to class, don`t want to be late on my first day." I walked past them all looking at my map, and avoiding the water on the floor,

"Wait, Bella..." I stopped and turned back around to look at Edward who had spoken to me

"Hm?"

"What do you have first? Maybe one of us can walk you."

"I have history."

"So do I, I can take you there and help you catch up." Jasper said, making the others look at him in shock, until Edward nodded slightly

"Alright."

"What do you have second?" Edward asked

"Biology, then I have music."

"Bad day to have music."

"Why?"

"We have to do a performance today, everyone, including newbie's." I chuckled at his smug look

"I`m looking forward to it."

"Better get to class, talk to you guys later." Jasper said before walking over to me, and leading me down the hallways "We`re only taking notes in history so you can borrow my note to copy from." I groaned

"I hate note taking, but thanks."

-time skip to biology-

I entered the classroom to see a few people there, including Edward, who smiled slightly at me, I nodded at him and handed my slip to the teacher


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, Isabella, welcome to Forks, the only available seat is next to Mr Cullen I`m afraid, and today we are continuing with a project we`ve been doing, but I`m sure Mr Cullen would be more than willing to share." I nodded and took my seat next to Edward

"Be warned, Newton is in this class, just a heads up for you, and I would be happy to share my project with you Bella." I chuckled

"Thanks, first Jasper sharing his note with me, now you sharing your project, what`s next Rosalie sharing her lunch with me?" he chuckled

"I wouldn't go that far, Rosalie isn`t one to share, what do you have planned for music, you missed most of the preparation for this performance, can you really show up unprepared?"

"Who says I`m unprepared? I have everything I need." I tapped my head with my finger before getting my stuff out "So what is this project working on?"

"Reacting water-"

"You`ve got to be kidding, I don`t have to touch it do I?" he laughed

"No, I`ll try not let it touch you either, if that what you want, we`re trying to make water bubble by adding different chemicals." I nodded

"Oi newbie! I`ll get you back for what you did this morning." Newton said as he entered the room

"I have no idea what you`re talking about? The fountain freaked out and you were in the slash zone, whatever happened was an accident."

"Mike take you seat, and get your project out." Newton grumbled and took his seat and got out his project

"I have a feeling Newton's project may go wrong today."

"What makes you say that?" Edward asked

"Just a feeling."

"Fair enough." Towards the end of the less I looked over my shoulder at Newton who was having a hard time with his project, I snickered and slyly thrust my hand towards his water and slowly closed my hand into a fist making his water heat up, then bubble, then over flow onto the counter and all over him pants

"AH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" he yelled, jumping up and down, I snickered as the class laughed at him

"Hmm guess you were right after all." Edward commented

"I told you." He chuckled and continued on with his project, after about five minutes Edward gave up

"There is no way this water is going to react without heat."

"You`re a quitter, give me a chemical, or whatever you`re using." He handed me the test tube

"There is no point in trying, you won`t get a reaction."

"What kind of reaction are we suppose to be getting?"

"Heat, but you won`t get one." I shrugged and added on drop of the liquid in the test tube to the water, a second later it bubbled

'I didn`t even use my power.'

"How did you do that?" I shrugged

"I don`t know, I just added one drop of whatever this is and it bubble."

"Fair enough, we can leave now."

"What?"

"You finished the project, now we can leave, I wrote up the results, we just need to hand it in." I nodded and packed up my stuff, before standing and walking to the teacher with Edward, handing in the report and leaving

"Now we can go to music, are you sure you`re ready? You can ditch if you like."

"And miss the look on your face, when I prove I am ready? Not a chance." He laughed and we walked to a theatre

"Mr Cullen, early as always, and you must be Miss Swan, unfortunately you can`t participate in this class today." Mrs Hope stated and turned her back

"What?" she turned back to face us

"Ma'am, Bella can participate, she has a performance ready, she assures me, ma'am please, just give her a chance." Edward pleads

"She has no course work, no course work, no performance." I lower my head slightly

"Ma'am please give her a chance to prove herself." I grabbed my IPod and walked up onto the stage while they continued to argue, I plugged my IPod into the sound system and found the song I needed, before walking up to the mic that was turned on as the music started playing.

**{A.N-I don`t own the song No Ordinary Girl Indiana Evans. Dark x}**

_"I've got a special power, _

_that im not afraid to use,_

_ every waking hour I discover something new,_

_So come on this is my adventure,_

_This is my fantasy_

_It`s all about living in the ocean being wild and free,_

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_I`ve got the power if I just believe,_

_Cause im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_The worlds my oyster im the pearl_

_No ordinary girl,_

I noticed a crown forming as the class filed in for their lesson

_We`ve got to stick together_

_Cause the best things come in threes_

_I want it to last forever all the magic and fun at sea,_

_So come on this is my adventure_

_There`s no telling where we`ll go,_

_But all I want is just to live amongst the H20,_

People were staring in awe, but that didn`t bother me or stop me

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_ Im from the deep blue under world_

_ Land or sea_

_ I've got the power if I just believe, _

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_The world my oyster im the pearl_

_No ordinary girl,_

_Come along it just gets better_

_So much to do in just so little time_

_Cause it all depend on whether _

_You want to leave the land above behind,_

_Cause im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld _

_Land or sea_

_I've got the power if I just believe,_

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld, _

_Land or sea _

_The worlds my oyster im the pearl,_

_No ordinary girl _

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_ im from the deep blue underworld (yeah),_

_Land or sea_

_I've got the power if just believe_

_Cause im no ordinary girl, _

_Im from the deep blue underworld _

_Land or sea _

_The world my oyster Im the pearl, _

_No ordinary girl."_

When I had finished I collected my IPod and walked off stage before handing the teacher a folder full of course work from my pervious school

"My course work." I then walked out of the class room and headed towards the front of the school, heading for my truck

"Bella! Bella wait." I stopped at the front doors and turned to Edward as he reached me

"What? I can`t take part in the class but you can Edward."

"Mrs Hope sent me to fetch you she-"

"Can go do one, I`m dropping the subject."

"Bella you don`t need to do that."

"Why not? You don`t need course work to perform a song, and you can tell her that from me." I then shoved the door open and walked outside, I was nearly at my truck when it started to rain "Damn it!" I ran the rest of the way to my truck and got in a second before my transformation, I slammed the door shut as I spotted Edward coming over and pulled out my Hoodie from the back seat and pulled it on, I quickly thrust my hand out and slowly formed a fist. My tail disappeared and I quickly flipped on the heating and pulled up my hood as Edward got in my truck

"It isn`t raining in hear Bella you doing have to have your hood up."

"I know but I can do what I like, now what do you want? You`re suppose to go back to class."

"I`m not going if you`re not there, she shouldn`t have done that you`re right you doing need course work to perform, but hey on the bright side you shocked me, big time shocked me." I chuckled

"I told you I would."

"And you did, do you really have to drop music?"

"Yes, I don`t like the way she treated me, because she didn`t think I had my coursework, I brought all my work from my old school, they were sad to see some of it go, but let me take it anyway."

"What are you going to do? I`ll stand by any decision you make."

"Why? You`ve known me for less than a day, no, you`ve know me for two hours -" I looked at my watch "-Fifteen minutes."

"I know, but like Alice said we are going to be best of friends, now come on, let`s go back into school." I looked outside it was still raining

"I`m alright here thanks, and besides my next period is a study so, I`m gonna speak to the head teacher to get music dropped."

"Come on Bella it`s just a bit of water." He reached over to touch me, I quickly turned my back to the door and shifted so I was resting on the door and flung my hand up

"Don`t touch me!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella-"

"No, I`ll see you at lunch, just go back to class, please." He sighed, but nodded and got out of my truck and jogged back into school. I sighed a breath of relief and took my Hoodie off,

"Well, I can`t use my power to shift the water, I don`t think I can anyway, I can`t make a dash for it either, so let`s try my power." I twisted my hand in the direction of the rain and it domed slightly, stopping the water land on the ground, I smiled and pulled my Hoodie back on, before grabbing my bag and using my power again to create the same dome, before rushing out of the truck and back into the school with the dome following me. When I made it back into school I stopped my power and walked through the corridors to the head teachers office, and knock on the door.

"Enter." Mr Hudson called, I walked into the room and closed the door "Bella, please take a seat and tell me what I can do for you." I nodded and took a seat in the available chair across from him

"You and I both know that I am suppose to be in music right now."

"Yes, why aren`t you?"

"Because Mrs Hope, stated I could not participate in the lesson."

"What?! Why?"

"She said because I had no paperwork or coursework, that I couldn`t perform along with the rest of the class because I wouldn`t be up to the level with the rest of the class, so I assume."

"So what did you do?"

"I went up onto the stage performed a song, then shoved my coursework in her hands and left, I don`t want to be in a class with a teacher that treats me like Im not good enough."

"I see your point Bella, what-" then the door was shoved open by Mrs hope, who was pulling Edward along by his upper arm

"Mrs Hope, what reason do you have for barging in here?" Mr Hudson demanded

"Whatever she says isn`t true and Mr Cullen can prove it." She stated, I looked at Edward, my eye full of hurt, before standing and leaving the office and the school, not even noticing that the rain had stopped, I got into my truck and drove out of school and back home, where I sat in my room, write music, listening to sad songs and considering getting going to the nearest ocean and swimming out to sea. I don`t know how long I was sat there but, before I knew it there was knocking on the front door. I sighed and stopped my music and walked down stairs, I opened the door to see Edward

"Bella-" I slammed the door shut in his face "Bella I`m not going anywhere, I never agreed to what Mrs Hope said, I didn`t confirm it at all, please Bella let me in." I sighed and opened the door for him, before walking into the living room. I heard him come inside and close the door before following me

"Why are you here?"

"To let you know that you`re not in trouble, and that Mrs Hope got fired, a new teacher will be hired, please Bella, please believe me."


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed

"Alright, I believe you."

"Thank you, now I got your homework for you, would you like to work on it together?" I smiled and took the work from him

"Sure, I`ll just go grab my books and we can work in the kitchen." He nodded and I ran upstairs and grabbed my books, before coming back down to see Edward already sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you have any music we can listen to while we work?"

"You want to listen to my music? Are you sure?" he chuckled

"I live with hyperactive pixie, and she just about listens to everything, I think I can deal." I laughed and walked upstairs to grab my IPod, and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. I plugged my IPod into the speakers in the kitchen, before starting my play list, the first song happened to be Caramelldance (A.N I don`t own this song Dark X) which made Edward laugh

"You`ve got to be kidding, you like this song?"

"Yeah, it`s catchy." He chuckled and I sat in the seat across from him.

After about an hour, we`d been through most of our homework and got it mostly finished. Gone through most of my songs by the time Charlie came home

"Bells? I`m home."

"In the kitchen, doing homework with a friend."

"Friend? Who`d you make friends with?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen, he`s my biology partner."

"Nice to meet you Sir."

"Likewise, your fathers a good man." Charlie stated

"I`ll make sure to pass that on to him."

"Good, are you staying for dinner Edward?" Charlie asked

"I can`t, my family are going out tonight, we go out once or twice a week, depends when Carlisle doesn`t work late." Charlie nodded

"You two nearly done?"

"Yeah, actually I just finished." I sent my pencil down and packed my work away.

"Good, I`m off to get changed, then we`re off out for dinner Bells." I nodded and he walked out of the kitchen

"I better get going as well, I`ll see you at school tomorrow right?" I nodded

"Yup."

"And we have music tomorrow, we have a sub for the time being, think you`ll come?" I chuckled

"I think I can handle a sub teacher."

"Will you perform again?"

"Maybe, now get going." He chuckled and packed up his work and books, before heading to the front door, with me following him.

"Well, I`ll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup, safe trip." He chuckled and walked out the door, waving over his shoulder and getting into his car.


	7. Chapter 7

[Next Day] I pulled into the car park the next day, luckily it wasn`t raining. I got out of my truck and locked it, before heading into school and waiting for the bell. When someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned and saw Edward stood there with a smile on his face, I smiled back at him "Good morning." He greeted, I nodded "Morning." "Did you sleep well?" "Well enough, you?" "It was good, looking forward to biology?" "Um, I guess, but I probably should go speak to Mr Hudson about yesterday." "Would you like me to come with you?" I shrugged "If you want." He nodded and we started to walk down the corridors leading to the head office. I knocked on the door and waited "Enter." We stepped inside after I opened the door and Edward closed it behind us "Bella, glad you came back, good morning Edward." "Mr Hudson." Edward responded "Bella, I am sorry about yesterday, there wasn`t supposed to be any doubt on you at all, we are getting a new music teacher, as I am sure Edward has told you." I nodded "Good, for now there will be a substitute teacher and you can join, if you want." "Please Bella? I`d like something there that I can get along with, please?" Edward pleaded, I sighed and nodded "Alright, I`ll go." "Good, right first bell is about to go, so you two best get going to your first lesson." We both nodded and left the room heading to biology. "What do you have after biology today?" Edward asked as we sat down at our seats in biology "Um, I think I have a free, but I might go to music and talk to the teacher." He nodded "I have English, good luck with music then." I nodded and then the bell went for the lesson to start, nothing was said throughout the lesson, which was just taking notes since most of the class were still working on their projects. When the bell went at the end of lesson Edward and I packed up our stuff and walked out of the class together, he walked me down to where music was "You didn`t need to walk me here." "But I wanted to." "But you`ll be late for your lesson." He chuckled "I`ll get there on time, I`ll see you later Bella." I nodded as he turned and walked down the corridors, I sighed and walked into the classroom "Hello?" A Young female voice asked as she stepped into view "Hi, I`m Bella Swan." "Ah, Bella I was told about you and the incident yesterday, don`t worry I won`t do that, My names Miss Bowell, and I`ve had a look through your coursework from your last school and I have to say it was incredible in my opinion." "Well, thanks." "I was wondering if you would sing for me, the song from yesterday, I heard from one of the student it was amazing, or maybe another song perhaps?" I smiled "Maybe I have enough time to do two." She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly "I have a class coming in, would you mind singing in front of them?" I shook my head "Not at all." "Brilliant, why don`t you get set up?" I nodded and walked up onto the stage "Bella!" I turned to look at the call of my voice to see Alice "Oh, hi Alice." "What are you doing here?" she asked with a curious look on her face, I smiled "You`ll find out." I then turned away and when to set up. I chose to do 'No Ordinary Girl' from yesterday and 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson {Don`t own either of these songs, No Ordinary Girl is by Indiana Evans.. Dark x} I pulled in my IPod and set up a mic, before waiting for Miss Bowell to introduce me or whatever "Now today we are going to watch Miss Swan Sing two songs in her own style." I took a deep breath and started the music and took a hold of the mic

**{A.N-I don`t own the song No Ordinary Girl Indiana Evans. Dark x}**

_"I've got a special power, _

_that im not afraid to use,_

_ every waking hour I discover something new,_

_So come on this is my adventure,_

_This is my fantasy_

_It`s all about living in the ocean being wild and free,_

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_I`ve got the power if I just believe,_

_Cause im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_The worlds my oyster im the pearl_

_No ordinary girl,_

_We`ve got to stick together_

_Cause the best things come in threes_

_I want it to last forever all the magic and fun at sea,_

_So come on this is my adventure_

_There`s no telling where we`ll go,_

_But all I want is just to live amongst the H20,_

People were staring in awe, but that didn`t bother me or stop me

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_ Im from the deep blue under world_

_ Land or sea_

_ I've got the power if I just believe, _

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_The world my oyster im the pearl_

_No ordinary girl,_

_Come along it just gets better_

_So much to do in just so little time_

_Cause it all depend on whether _

_You want to leave the land above behind,_

_Cause im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld _

_Land or sea_

_I've got the power if I just believe,_

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_Im from the deep blue underworld, _

_Land or sea _

_The worlds my oyster im the pearl,_

_No ordinary girl _

_Cause Im no ordinary girl_

_ im from the deep blue underworld (yeah),_

_Land or sea_

_I've got the power if just believe_

_Cause im no ordinary girl, _

_Im from the deep blue underworld _

_Land or sea _

_The world my oyster Im the pearl, _

_No ordinary girl."_

When the music ended everyone was clapping making me smile, before I started the music to the next song {A/N I don`t own 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson Dark x} _Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,  
Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da (x2)_

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

[Chorus:]  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

_Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,  
Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da_

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

[Chorus]

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

When I had finished everyone was on their feet clapping, I never even saw Alice come up onto the stage before I was pulled into a hug by her

"You were amazing Bella." She said

"Thanks Alice." We pulled apart from each other and I collected my stuff before getting off the stage

"Fantastic Bella, I`ll see you next lesson." Miss Bowell said, I nodded and left the classroom, before walking into someone, making me nearly fall over, because the person caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me

"Edward? I thought you were in English?"

"I was, but the teacher thought I looked unwell and sent me to the nurse, on the way there I heard you singing and came to listen." I smiled and pulled out of his hold


End file.
